martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Blood Axis
thumb|200px Country of origin: US Location: Status: Active Formed in: 1989 Style: Martial Industrial Lyrical themes: History, Politics Last label: Storm Members Michael Jenkins Moynihan - Blood Axis, Coup De Grace, Blood Conspiracy, Boyd Rice And Friends, Knotwork, Sleep Chamber, Witch-Hunt Annabel Davies Lee - Alraune, Amber Asylum, Blood Axis, Knotwork, Witch-Hunt Robert Ferbrache - Blood Axis, Human Head Transplant, Soul Merchants, Changes, Czars, Slim Cessna's Auto Club, Boyd Rice And Friends, The Haters, Soul Merchants, We Never Sleep Текст из engwiki Blood Axis is an American Neofolk/Post-industrial band consisting of journalist and author Michael Moynihan, music producer Robert Ferbrache and musician and author Annabel Lee. Moynihan had founded Coup de Grace, a multimedia project that produced live performances and cassettes and also released booklets of images and texts, the last of which was Friedrich Nietzsche's The Antichrist. The first output from the new appellation were two songs, "Lord of Ages" (employing lyrics from Rudyard Kipling's poem on Mithras) and "Electricity", which appeared on a German music sampler. These tracks were well received in Europe and were followed by two more songs that appeared on the compilation, Im Blutfeuer. In 1995, Moynihan released the first full length studio LP, The Gospel of Inhumanity with the help of Robert Ferbrache. The album wedded the music of Johann Sebastian Bach and Sergei Prokofiev with modern electronics. Moynihan implemented a recording of Ezra Pound reading from his The Cantos. He also included lyrics from Nietzsche and Longfellow as well as his own to the work. After the release of The Gospel of Inhumanity, Blood Axis acquired Moynihan's partner Annabel Lee, previously of Amber Asylum, as a permanent member contributing vocals, violin, viola, accordion and various other instruments.needed The band consisted of Michael Moynihan (vocals, bodhrán), Annabelle Lee (melodeon, electric violin) and Robert Ferbrache (guitars, keyboards). Lee and Moynihan comprise the musical group, Blood Axis. Lee translates books and articles, which include those by Christian Rätsch and Julius Evola. In 2005, Blood Axis play the German Flammenzauber festival, showcasing reworked live versions of several previously released songs, an amount of Irish folk songs and the live debut of a few new songs. April 2006 saw further live activity from Blood Axis, as well as a new medium for the duo's folk-oriented material entitled Knotwork at the Swiss Triumvirat festival. Beginning in 1998, Moynihan began saying that Blood Axis was at work on a second full-length album, at one time said to be entitled Ultimacy. On 2 January 2009, Blood Axis played in Sintra, Portugal, with members of Portuguese band Sangre Cavallum. Moynihan stated on stage that the new album, now titled Born Again, was to be released the following Easter. Текст из last.fm Emerging officially in 1989, Blood Axis is the result of much earlier foundations. Created and directed by Michael Moynihan, it has been and remains a sincere and uncompromising expression of his often controversial thoughts and instincts. The first recordings by Blood Axis consisted of Lord of Ages and Electricity, two songs appearing on a German sampler CD. Thoroughly unique in their sound, the first of these tracks is a stirring orchestrated hymn to the ancient Persian sun deity Mithras, a god later adopted for a cult of subterranean worship by the legionnaires of the Imperial Roman army. Although appearing on a relatively obscure release, these two initial efforts resulted in extensive radio airplay, dance club rotation, as well as mail from hundreds of enthusiastic listeners living as far away as Scandinavia, Malta, Eastern Europe and Thailand. Blood Axis had made its mark. The band again inspired a rapturous response with the contribution of a pair of further songs to the acclaimed collection Im Blutfeuer,demonstrating more highly involved recording techniques and the ability to hypnotize listeners with subtle yet forceful atmospherics. The Storm Before the Calm, the second of the two tracks on this CD, utilized winding piano loops, lilting choirs and the eerie sounds of early nature recordings (a thunderstorm from 1935) along with earnest vocals and historical samples to create a sound that is more than the sum of it parts, possessing an ineffable power. In the last days of 1995, more than six years since its formation, Blood Axis unveiled the first full-length CD, The Gospel of Inhumanity. This long-awaited album has more than fulfilled all expectations, demonstrating that Blood Axis is proudly distinct from any other modern musical groups in both sound and presentation. Sealed within a stunningly aesthetic digipak, The Gospel… is a shape-shifting soundtrack which reveals more and more depth with repeated listening. Spanning from neo-classical reveries to guitardriven aggression, the sonic incisions of Blood Axis provide a haunting backdrop for vocal elucidations from Ezra Pound, Charles Manson, as well as Moynihan's own demanding voice. The Gospel of Inhumanity falls into no easy category, requiring a highly attuned level of intelligence and a mind free of pre-conception to appreciate its vast scope. The Gospel of Inhumanity sold out two pressings for its initial release on German cult label Cthulhu Records, ensuring a fanatical following from Russia to Ireland, Norway to Portugal and everywhere in between. With virtually no promotion to speak of, the CD received rave reviews in Europe and America, and was even voted one of the 10 best albums of 1996 by UK extreme music glossy Terrorizer. Now powerfully remastered and re-issued on Misanthropy, the Gospel is destined to be heard by an even wider audience. In November of 1997, Blood Axis played its first proper live show in Sweden at a special 10 year anniversary celebration for the legendary death industrial music label Cold Meat Industry. This special concert was attended by fans who came from as far away as Germany, Belgium, Austria and Latvia, and drew a rabidly enthusiastic reception from the crowd. In 1998, following the release of the planned second album, Ultimacy, the band will embark on a European tour. But until then, The Gospel of Inhumanity will continue seeping its way into the subconscious of the worldwide underground. Blood Axis answers to nothing and no one but itself. It offers a frightening and honest expression of the souls of its creators, refusing to cater to either popular opinion or the approval of the music industry. At the same time Blood Axis continues to proudly shun popular trends and the mainstream, legions of listeners respond in growing numbers to a music presented with such undiluted care and willpower. Moynihan collaborated with Boyd Rice from 1989, and in 1990 the two moved into an apartment in Denver. Like Rice and Thorn, Moynihan was a member of the Church of Satan at this time. Moynihan appeared as a guest with Rice on Bob Larson's Manson Maniacs, a special for Larson’s Christian radio talk show. During the summer of 1991, Moynihan states that he was visited at his apartment by agents of the United States Secret Service about an alleged plot to assassinate then President of the United States George H. W. Bush. Moynihan agreed to a polygraph test and no charges were filed. Moynihan stated that it was a simple case of intimidation stemming from his correspondence with Charles Manson and visits to Sandra Good. Moynihan stated that he felt that the he had been being monitored by the Federal Bureau of Investigation since 1984, that they had taken his luggage on an occasion, and that they had once called his father, admitting to him that they had taken a parcel from his mail. Moynihan cited his then-friendship with Peter Sotos as a potential cause. Differences between Boyd Rice and Michael Moynihan led to an acrimonious split between the two in the mid-1990s, though Rice would later remember their time together fondly and refer positively to Moynihan. After the split, Moynihan disassociated himself with Rice and was no longer involved with the Abraxas Foundation. Moynihan has been a member of the small Asatru collective Wulfing Kindred since 1994. Jester-NL on 19 Jun 2012 Discography Albums The Gospel Of Inhumanity 7 versions Cthulhu Records 1995 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(Cass, Promo, Album) Cthulhu Records, Storm none 1995 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Cthulhu Records, Storm CR 19, STRM 05 1996 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(Cass, Album) Mystic Production 155 1998 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(CD, Album, RP) Elfenblut, Storm SAG VII, STRM 05 1998 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(CD, Album, RE, Dig) Storm STRM05 2001 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(LP, RM) Storm STRM- 14 2013 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(LP, Album, RM, Ltd, Sil) Storm STRM- 14 2013 Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden 4 versions Cold Meat Industry 1998 Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden ‎(CD, Album, Promo) Cold Meat Industry CMI.X 1998 Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden ‎(2xLP, Album, Ltd) Cold Meat Industry CMI.X 1998 Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden ‎(CD, Album, Car) Cold Meat Industry CMI.X 1998 Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden ‎(CD, Album, RP, Car) Cold Meat Industry CMI.X Unknown Blood Axis & In Gowan Ring & Witch-Hunt - The Rites Of Samhain ‎(CDr, Album, Ltd) Not On Label (Blood Axis Self-released), Not On Label (InGowanRing Self-released), Not On Label (Witch-Hunt Self-released) none 2001 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthe - La Folie Verte 3 versions Athanor 2002 Blood Axis & Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Absinthia Taetra ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Athanor ATNR 025 2004 Surrounded ‎(CDr, Ltd) Not On Label (Blood Axis Self-released) none 2005 Born Again 3 versions Storm 2010 Born Again ‎(CD, Album) Storm STRM-12 2010 Born Again ‎(2xLP, Album, Ltd) Storm STRM-12 2011 Born Again ‎(2xLP, Album, Ltd, Red) Storm STRM-12 2011 At Plan B Club 06.28.2013 Moscow - Russia ‎(Box) Bufallos Records BR 008 2014 Singles & EPs Blood Axis / Allerseelen - Walked In Line / Ernting 2 versions Storm 1994 Blood Axis / Allerseelen - Walked In Line / Ernting ‎(7", TP) Storm STRM-001 1994 Blood Axis / Allerseelen - Walked In Line / Ernting ‎(7", Ltd, Red) Storm STRM-001 1994 Allerseelen / Blood Axis - Käferlied / Brian Boru 3 versions Stateart 1998 Allerseelen / Blood Axis - Käferlied / Brian Boru ‎(7", Ltd, Bro) Stateart SA009 1998 Allerseelen / Blood Axis - Käferlied / Brian Boru ‎(7", Ltd, Gre) Stateart SA009 1998 Allerseelen / Blood Axis - Käferlied / Brian Boru ‎(7", Ltd) Stateart SA009 1998 Blood Axis / Andrew King - The Dream / Fröleichen So Well Wir ‎(7", Ltd) Storm STRM 09 2010 Compilations Ultimacy ‎(CD, Comp) Storm STRM-13 2011 Miscellaneous Blood Axis & Robert Nicholas Taylor - Untitled ‎(CDr, Ltd) Not On Label (Blood Axis Self-released), Not On Label (Robert N. Taylor Self-released) none 2002 Unofficial Albums Storms Of Steel Over Germany '98 3 versions Not On Label 1998 Storms Of Steel Over Germany '98 ‎(CDr, Ltd, Unofficial) Not On Label none 1998 Sacrifice ‎(Cass, Unofficial) Multi Steel Tapes Italy MSTi014 1998 Live In Meissen ‎(CD) CorZar Records CorZar 003 CD 2003 Into The Green Den ‎(CDr) Not On Label none 1998 Blót: Sacrifice In Sweden ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Unofficial) ArsNova 8-776 2000 Unveröffentlicht ‎(CDr) Not On Label none 2001 Blood Axis & In Gowan Ring - Witch-Hunt 4 versions CorZar Records 2003 Blood Axis & In Gowan Ring - Witch-Hunt ‎(CD, Unofficial) CorZar Records CorZar 018 CD 2003 Blood Axis & In Gowan Ring & Witch-Hunt - The Rites Of Of Sanhain ‎(CDr, RE + Box, Ltd) Wolf Wind Music WWM06 2007 Blood Axis / In Gowan Ring / Witch-Hunt - The Rites Of Of Samhain ‎(LP, S/Sided, Unofficial, Ltd, Pic) Not On Label none 2011 Blood Axis / In Gowan Ring / Witch-Hunt - The Rites Of Of Samhain ‎(LP, RE, Ltd, Unofficial) Not On Label none 2012 Trilogia Do Endovelico ‎(3xDVDr + 5xCDr, Ltd, Unofficial) Not On Label none 2009 The Gospel Of Inhumanity 5 versions ArsNova 2010 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(Box + LP, Album, Gol + Unofficial, Ltd) Not On Label none 2010 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(LP, Unofficial, Album, Ltd, Pur) Not On Label none 2010 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(LP, Unofficial, Album, Ltd, Tri) Not On Label none 2010 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(LP, Unofficial, Album, Ltd, Gol) Not On Label none 2010 The Gospel Of Inhumanity ‎(CD, Unofficial, Ltd, Album) ArsNova 8-647 Unknown Singles & EPs Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe / The Ride ‎(7", Ltd, Unofficial + CDr, Ltd, Unofficial) Not On Label none 2010 Live In Leipzig 2011 ‎(7", Unofficial, cle) Not On Label none 2013 Der Gefallene Engel ‎(7", Unofficial) Not On Label none Unknown Compilations ''' Absinthe Studio ‎(CDr, Promo, Comp) Not On Label none Unknown '''Miscellaneous Blood Axis & In Gowan Ring - Witch Hunt - Rites Of Samhain ‎(CDr, RE, Unofficial) Wolf Wind Music WWM06 2007 Live In Madrid 3 versions Antiphonal Magazine Unknown Live In Madrid ‎(DVDr, DVD-V + Box, Ltd, Gre) Antiphonal Magazine none Unknown Live In Madrid 1998 ‎(DVDr, DVD-V, Ltd) Sausalito Video 001 Unknown Live In Madrid ‎(DVDr, DVD-V + Box, Ltd, Red) Antiphonal Magazine none Unknown Appearances Albums The Abattoir Eternal Electric Hellfire Club, The - Kiss The Goat 3 versions Cleopatra 1995 Kiss The Goat ‎(CD, Album) Cleopatra CLEO 9550-2 1995 Kiss The Goat ‎(CD, Album) Cleopatra CLP 9550-2 1995 Kiss The Goat ‎(CD, Album, RE) Magick Records CLP 1460-2 2005 Eternal Soul (Germania Mix) Various - Quid Sit Futurum Cras, Fuge Quaerere (III) ‎(CDr, Unofficial) MM CD MM04 2001 Symphony Verte (And Here I Am, An Absintheur...) Various - Elegy - Numéro 20 ‎(CD, Smplr) Elegy ELGCD0020 2002 The Abattoir Eternal Electric Hellfire Club, The - Kiss The Goat ‎(CD, Album) Irond, Dark Division IROND CD 04-558, DD63 2004 The Vortex Various - Enter The Rainbow ‎(File, MP3, 320) Linksgeher 2010.12.no2 2010 Singles & EPs Der Gefallene Engel Various - Saturn Gnosis 3 versions Loki Foundation 2000 Saturn Gnosis ‎(2x10", Ltd, Gre + Box) Loki Foundation LOKI 25 2000 Saturn Gnosis ‎(2x10", Ltd, Cle + Box) Loki Foundation LOKI 25 2000 Saturn Gnosis ‎(2x10", Ltd + Box) Loki Foundation LOKI 25 2000 Compilations Electricity and 1 more… Various - The Lamp Of The Invisible Light ‎(CD, Comp) Cthulhu Records CR 11 1991 Walked In Line and 1 more… Various - Im Blutfeuer ‎(CD, Comp) Cthulhu Records CR 17 1995 Eternal Soul (Germania Mix) Various - The Pact: Flying In The Face... 2 versions Asafoetida 1996 The Pact: Flying In The Face... ‎(CD, Comp) Asafoetida ASAFOETIDA 091 CD 1996 The Pact: Flying In The Face... ‎(CD, Comp) Fremdheit FREMD CD 91 2000 Bearer Of 10,000 Eyes / Lord Of Ages Various - Mysteria Mithrae ‎(CD, Comp, Dig) Athanor ATNR 001 1996 Life Various - Souvenirs From Hell ‎(CD, Comp) Cthulhu Records CR 22 1997 Reign I Forever Various - Ten Years Of Madness (Behind The Iron Curtain) 3 versions Achtung Baby! 1998 Ten Years Of Madness (Behind The Iron Curtain) ‎(2xCass, Comp, Ltd) Achtung Baby! none 1998 Ten Years Of Madness (Behind The Iron Curtain) ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd, 1st) Achtung Baby!, Indiestate Distribution ABCD 001, IST 001 CD 2000 Ten Years Of Madness (Behind The Iron Curtain) ‎(2xCD, Comp, 2nd) Achtung Baby! ABCD 001 MM 2002 Eternal Soul and 1 more… Various - Merry Maladies ‎(2xCD, Comp) Cleopatra CLP 0226-2 1998 Herjafather Various - Cavalcare La Tigre - Julius Evola: Centenary ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis002 1998 The Hangman And The Papist Various - The Nitha Fields ‎(CD, Comp) Ultra! ULT001 1998 Electricity Various - Lucifer Rising ‎(CD, Comp) Athanor ATNR 005 1999 Lord Of Ages Various - Samhain ‎(2xCD, Dig) Sub Terranean GTN 2007.25 2000 Lord Of Ages Various - Local Shakedown ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) Smooch Records SMOOTCH-01 2000 Lord Of Ages Various - Miroque Vol. V ‎(CD, Comp) Sub Terranean GTN 2006.20 2000 Der Gefallene Engel Various - The Pact: ...Of The Gods ‎(CD, Comp) Fremdheit FREMD CD 92 2000 The Storm Before The Calm, Part One Various - Codreanu: Eine Erinnerung An Den Kampf 2 versions Oktagön 2001 Codreanu: Eine Erinnerung An Den Kampf ‎(2xCD, Comp, Ltd) Oktagön, Neue Europaische Kultur OKT 014, NEK001 2001 Codreanu: Eine Erinnerung An Den Kampf ‎(2xCD, Comp) Oktagön, Neue Europaische Kultur OKT 014, NEK001 2001 Reign I Forever Various - Quid Sit Futurum Cras, Fuge Quaerere ‎(2xCDr, Unofficial, Comp) MM DCD MM02 2001 Der Gefallene Engel Various - Ignoto Deo ‎(CDr, Unofficial, Comp) MM CD MM05 2001 Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe Various - Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe 3 versions Aorta 2003 Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe ‎(2xLP, Ltd, Comp + Box) Ahnstern Ahnstern12 2003 Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe ‎(CD) Aorta AORCD09 2003 Wir Rufen Deine Wölfe ‎(2xLP, Ltd, Comp, Blu + Box) Ahnstern Ahnstern12 2007 Variations Sur Le Thème De Corelli (By Venus And Cupid) and 10 more… Les Joyaux De La Princesse - Фонотека В Кармане ‎(CD-ROM, Unofficial, Comp) Фонотека В Кармане none 2003 Follow Me Up To Carlow Various - Radio Local Shakedown Vol II ‎(CD, Comp) Smooch Records SMOOCH #5 2004 Brian Boru and 1 more… Various - Tyr: Myth-Culture-Tradition Volume 2 ‎(CD, Comp) Ultra! ISSN 1538-9413 2004 The Ride Various - Looking For Europe - The Neofolk Compendium 5 versions Auerbach Tonträger 2005 Looking For Europe ‎(4xCD, Comp) Auerbach Tonträger AB 013 2005 Looking For Europe - The Neofolk Compendium ‎(4xCD, Comp + Box, Ltd, Num, Lux) Auerbach Tonträger AB 013BOX 2005 Looking For Europe ‎(4xCD, Comp, Plu) Auerbach Tonträger AB 013 2005 Looking For Europe - The Neofolk Compendium ‎(4xCD, Comp, RE) Index Verlag Index 004 2007 Looking For Europe - The Neofolk Compendium ‎(5xLP, Comp, Ltd, RE + Box) Index Verlag INDEX 020 2013 Reign I Forever Various - Past, Present And Forever ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd, Album) Kaosthetik Konspiration KSTKOL 001 2006 Legends Of The S.S. (as Love Axis) Various - The Appeal Of Discarded Orthodoxy: A Tribute To David E. Williams ‎(2xCD, Comp, Dig) Old Europa Cafe OECD 099 2007 Sonne Golthi-Ade Various - Mit Fester Hand - Allerseelenlieder ‎(CD, Comp) Ahnstern Ahnstern 43 2011 Mixes The Hangman And The Papist Various - Death Guild 2005 12 Year Anniversary DJ Merrick's Mix ‎(CDr, Comp, Mixed) Not On Label none 2005 Follow Me Up To Carlow Various - Death Guild 2006 13 Year Anniversary - DJ Merrick Mix ‎(CDr, Comp, Mixed) Not On Label none 2006 Links OffSite | FaceBook | MySpace | en.wikipedia | Discogs | LastFM Photos Blood Axis35.jpg Blood Axis34.jpg Blood Axis33.jpg Blood Axis32.jpg Blood Axis31.jpg Blood Axis30.jpg Blood Axis28.jpg Blood Axis27.jpg Blood Axis26.jpg Blood Axis25.jpg Blood Axis24.jpg Blood Axis23.jpg Blood Axis22.jpg Blood Axis21.jpg Blood Axis20.jpg Blood Axis19.jpg Blood Axis18.jpg Blood Axis17.jpg Blood Axis16.jpg Blood Axis15.jpg Blood Axis14.jpg Blood Axis13.jpg Blood Axis12.jpg Blood Axis11.jpg Blood Axis29.jpg Blood Axis10.jpg Blood Axis09.jpg Blood Axis08.png Blood Axis07.jpg Blood Axis06.jpg Blood Axis05.jpg Blood Axis04.jpg Blood Axis03.jpg Blood+Axis02.jpg YouTube thumb|center|670 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects